Muon radiation therapy is a novel means for the treatment of AIDS and other infectious diseases, for treatment of cancers, for all varieties of internal and external injuries and internal disorders, for weight loss, for repairment and rejuvenation of all body organs, for treatment of enzyme inhibition, all neurological disorders including paralysis, all psychological disorders, all genetic disorders, all endocrine system disorders, and all musculosketetal disorders.
Muons are unstable nuclear particles, sometimes called Mu mesons.
(Muon xcexcxc2x1m≈(9.1xc3x972xc3x9710xe2x88x9231 kg) (200) and [xcexc charge]=xc2x11.6xc3x9710xe2x88x9219 C).
Muons may be generated as a by-product in a cyclotron. Muons have a mass which is close to 200 times the mass of an electron. One type of Muon, namely an elementary particle, has an electric charge equal to that of an electron, but is about 207 times more massive than the electron. These short-lived elementary particles are produced when primary cosmic rays, primarily containing very fast protons, collide with the Earth""s atmospheric particles. The average Muon""s"" lifetime in its rest frame is 2.2xc3x9710xe2x88x926 seconds.
Muon radiation therapy is a novel means for the treatment of AIDS and other infectious diseases, for treatment of cancers, for all varieties of internal and external injuries and internal disorders, for weight loss, for repairment and rejuvenation of all body organs, for treatment of enzyme inhibition, all neurological disorders including paralysis, all psychological disorders, all genetic disorders, all endocrine system disorders, and all musculosketetal disorders. Through the Muon bombardment of the human body in the proton (H+) rich environment of the blood and the cells"" mitochondria, the beam of Muon particles catalyzes more fusions of the Hydrogen-Deuterium, Deuterium-Tritium, and Deuterium-Deuterium nuclei, thus providing our bodies with a substantially enhanced rate of cold fusion energy. The acceleration of cold fusion in any part of the patient""s body through local Muon radiation treatment increases the local energy and the vital activity of the related patient body part.
Muons are generated in proximity to a patient, and the Muons thus generated are directed to pass through a specific body part, to aid in treatment of that selected body part.